Vol. 3 Issue 87
Vol. 3 Issue 87 is the twenty third issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 87th issue overall. This issues name is The Apostate. Synopsis The Darkest Tale of The Darkness Yet! Just as the Brotherhood of The Darkness existed to serve the interests of The Darkness on Earth, another cult has existed in secret serving the needs of The Angelus on this world. Now armed with a legendary weapon crafted from the heart of a sun itself, a servant of the cult within Jackie’s inner circle moves to end the Estacado line once and for all. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Regis Tyne * Father Raskin * Cardinal Crease * Riley * Garret * Double Zero * Regis Tyne (Darkling) Plot Summary Previously After losing his parents at the age of five, Regis Tyne was adopted into the cult of Angelus. There he was thought and trained to serve the Angelus and ultimately fight against the Darkness. The children would learn how to fight and the weak ones would be dispatched. After a few years, Tyne and the rest surviving children were brought to a school in Baltimore. There they continue to train under a ruthless watch of Cardinal Crease. At the school Tyne competed with Cardinal Crease favourite student, Riley. One day, Riley finds Tyne and his friend Garret nearly kissing. Riley mocks them and goes to Cardinal to reveal Garret's and Tyne's relationship. Before he can leave, Tyne grabs a rock and smashes Riley's head. He then rushes to the bathroom to wash his clothes off blood. There Tyne is confronted by Cardinal Crease. Much to Tyne's surprise, Cardinal congratulates on graduating, revealing that they're fighting a war and they need killers like him. Knowing that Jackie will become the new host of the Darkness, they tried to kill him by masquerading as crime family enforcers in order to kill him before he turns twenty one. But they fail and Jackie gains the power of the Darkness. Thus, the Angelus school retrained Tyne to be an unscrupulous accountant and placed him in the service of a crime family in New Jersey. Many other sleeper agents were sent to work all over the USA waiting for a right moment to strike Jackie. After being entrusted with the Sun Dagger, Tyne went to Jackie's apartment to kill him. He's stopped by the Darklings who tell him that Jackie is sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. After revealing that the mental connection between them and Jackie is cut off, Tyne kills them with the dagger. He then stands over sleeping Jackie and raises the dagger to strike. At the last moment Tyne decides that Jackie's body is the best prison for the Darkness, Angelus could ever hope for. As he puts away the dagger, Jackie suddenly awakes and cuts off Tyne's head. The Sun Dagger falls out of Tyne's hand and cuts off Jackie's toe. With the help of the Darkness powers, Jackie attaches Tyne's head to his body and reanimates him. The reanimated Tyne finishes telling his life story to Jackie. Estacado orders the reanimated Tyne to play along that nothing happened to him and orders to help the crew to gear up as they will be travelling to Egypt to destroy the last the Sovereign statue. To be continued...Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3